


青鸟、荒原、玫瑰线与枪 ——“冬日战士”Bucky Barnes的九十七个落日

by Arcturus_S



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_S/pseuds/Arcturus_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不是Slash文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

前言

 

我不知道是否应该把这篇所谓的“报道”公之于众。

这是一个小镇女孩出于对BuckyBarnes的过分执念做出的报道——它本该是一篇报道。然而“关于一个人的一生”的宏伟计划进展到这里，身为报道人却已经无法保持中立，甚至无法保持冷静，因此它本身已经难以成为一篇优秀的人物报道。但你们仍然看到了它。

既然我打算将这一切交由你们来替我评断，这事就要从我自己说起。

我出生的那年无趣到令人沮丧，自由女神像正经历一个很长的翻修期，自由岛被不断地关闭，开放，每一次都足够成为头条，我喜欢这些，尤其喜欢收集关于东海岸的地图，新泽西，布鲁克林，中央公园，我甚至搞到了一本自由女神像的供电图纸，在幻想中过了一把维修工程师的瘾。可惜这一切对于生活在中部小镇的女孩来说过于遥远，还不如冬天里开热一些的暖气实惠。学校生活则要严酷许多，不擅长准备舞会，谈吐迟钝，打扮土气，喜爱研究自由女神像的供电设施——这就足够因为“怪异”成为无数“疯姑娘”中的一个，对此我只有一点在乎——这点在乎令我把童年花在阅读Harry Potter上，并且为Luna Lovegood[1]掉了无数眼泪，但那不怎么奏效，十一岁那年我没有等到来自魔法世界的猫头鹰。

晚些时候我开始收集美国队长的卡片，这位拿着盾牌的人看上去和自由女神像一样高大、可靠，适合作为很多人假想中的保护者——即便我并不清楚想要他来保护什么——至少美国队长是真实存在的，他存在，这就够了。于是我整个青春期都用来收集美国队长的资料，徒步去镇图书馆找六十年前的报纸，我熟悉了他服役过的军队，他的血清，他的父母，他的信念，以及他的友人——队长大部分时间孤独而忙碌，因此关于他的友人，浩如烟海的资料中只有那么一两句轻描淡写的形容，比如“Bucky Barnes曾帮助Steve Rogers免受霸凌的困扰”——简洁但足够有力的叙述。

这位Bucky Barnes，究竟是个什么样的人？尽管我装作只有一点在乎，但“疯姑娘”之类的评价还是给我造成过一些不愿去回忆的困境，这是否也属于他会帮助的一种？

我感到一种难以名状的安心——尽管他的资料少得可怜，只有一两张黑白照片，他还是被我当做艰难成长期的保护者。这很神奇，他早在1944年就被宣布牺牲，六十年来关于这位烈士的消息被逐渐掩埋遗忘，他太普通了，除了作为美国队长的朋友这一点以外，很少有人对他本人感兴趣。

或许我曾经处境和Steve差不多，或许Bucky的黑白相片笑得太好看，一种强烈的愿望占据了我全部的空闲时间——了解他，真正地了解他。尽管那时这个愿望看起来如同天方夜谭。

2011年美国队长解冻，重新参与战斗，新闻铺天盖地，连镇里最不关心政治的舞会皇后都在对着Steve Rogers高大的背影尖叫。我把他新的制服照放在旧卡片盒里，小心收好，那年我拿到了新泽西州立大学（The State University of New Jersey）的通知书，它有个更简短的名字：罗格斯（Rutgers），靠近纽约。我把它和卡片盒装在一起，只身来到东海岸。一路上不时地掏出旧盒子来看，不停地对画片上的人说“谢谢”。

世界变化带来的阵痛在每个时代都鲜明如斯，这个时代并没有因为战争与和平的转换，与七十年前区别甚远。新的世纪开始了，人们依然毫无新意地悲欢离合，生老病死，曾经的Steve经历过的，现在的少年也一样在经历。但信念是一定需要的，因此无论哪个时代，人们都如此需要美国队长，即便是平凡的小镇女孩。仿佛有了他，就能够消灭人类历史上所有哭泣和欺凌。

东海岸的季风十分迷人，但我并没有过多外出，而是一直窝在大学图书馆翻看校友录，借书卡，以及一切能找到的史料，我依然在收集关于美国队长的所有报道，买他的所有卡片，还有玩具兵人。我也依然没有停止过了解Bucky Barnes的渴望。

——这一年，时间的车轮滚滚向前，Barnes中士依然只是个英雄友人的名字，被纪念馆的播放器翻来覆去念叨了成千上万遍。我仍旧对他真实的人生一无所知。有时候我不甘心，那个支撑我渡过青春期的人，只留给时间这么一道浅浅的划痕。

很快我推翻了自己的不甘心。——2014年春天，神盾局垮台，我第一时间快速浏览了特工Natasha Romanoff上传的资料，接下来的一周我都坐在教堂里祷告，如果上帝之手对Bucky Barnes尚存一丝怜悯，关于他的一切就终止在那一道浅浅的划痕上吧。

那是审判来临之前，当日世界最残忍的战争工具“Winter Soldier”的资料曝光之前。可我已经关注了Bucky十年，太熟悉那些照片，时间线，被曝光的Hydra计划书，以及它们直指的一个模糊的事实。我开始恨自己的贪得无厌，害怕这一切被过分挖掘，我坐在教堂里一遍一遍祷告——我不想知道更多了，请天父让Barnes永远沉睡在1944年。

后来的故事不再是秘密，在美国全境，甚至境外，都掀起轩然大波，世纪审判对Steve Rogers的折磨如此明显，令他一夕之间肉眼可见地憔悴下去，我有很长一段时间不敢去上课，因为我任何专业课课题都围绕着那个审判，一个所有新闻学生无法避开的话题。

后来Bucky Barnes站了出来——那个成为幽灵的人再次站了出来，承担了他的历史，报答了他朋友的维护。又再次消失。

我不记得自己是怎样度过毕业那年的夏天的。我只记得我通宵盯着电视上他的脸，那张依稀可辨的中士的脸，连泪水都没有。我意识到自己是多么的胆小，卑微，软弱，我意识到他所承担的一切是多么令人难以承受，我意识到了解他是一件多么必要的事，现在的他比曾经的他更有资格成为那个十几岁女孩青春期隐秘的“保护者”。

我意识到祈祷他长眠于1944年是多么低微、残忍的一个愿望。

于是两年前的9月我来到纽约工作，从踏上他故土的那一刻，便开始联系有可能参与过他生活的每一个人，我可能打了五百多个电话，写了上千封邮件，万幸的是，我收到了来自Barnes最亲密的几位友人的回复——美国队长Steve Rogers，原神盾局特工Natasha Romanoff，107步兵团未亡的老兵——他们同意讲述自己所认识的Bucky Barnes，我甚至设法拿到了九头蛇前工作人员的口述回忆。而他本人——Barnes是个比美国队长还要拘谨的“时代旧人”，深居浅出，避免跟媒体有所接触——7个月来我未能从他本人那里得到任何信息，只得不断拜访他曾注册过的学校，工作过的地点，询问在新时代跟他有所接触的人。后来我把完成稿发给他，它耗费掉我整个夏秋，但最终，冬天来临之际，我接到了他本人的电话。

他说，你好，Arcturus小姐，谢谢你的邮件，我想我同意你发表这篇报道，但是我可以提个意见吗？

我站在布鲁克林的大街上告诉他，这是他的故事，他可以提任何意见。

我无法形容他的声音，平静，柔软，坚强，浑厚，震颤着我的耳膜，就像布鲁克林的鸟儿飞越海洋。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇报道的正文

**青鸟、荒原、玫瑰线与枪**

**——“冬日战士”BuckyBarnes的九十七个落日**

 

By  Arcturus

 

Thoughts passed in his mind like flocks of lucks in the sky. He heard the voice of their wings.

——James Buchanan Barnes

那些明灭的念头掠过他的脑海，如同一群野鸭飞过天际。鼓翼之声回荡在他的耳畔。

——詹姆斯·巴坎南·巴恩斯[2]

 

**一、青鸟，大象，以及Barnes家的长子**

 

第一位受访者，美国队长，Steve Rogers。

Steve坚持把地点定在一家简陋的小酒馆。我曾把他列为最难邀请到的人之一，但他第一个回复了我的邮件。

他比他在荧幕中的形象更加英俊，仿佛一位从希腊神话中走出的神祗。

“你想报道Bucky，这很困难。”

打过招呼后他直奔主题，有些严肃地开口。

我瞬间紧张起来：“是的，是的，我知道，他不接受任何采访，我只是不想让公众从只言片语的臆测中编排他，怎么说呢，那句老掉牙的话——我想还原真实的Barnes中士。”

我特地在“中士”这个词上咬字——属于我的无聊执念。

“真实的……”美国队长重复了一遍这个词，有些出神。

很快他给了我一个理解的微笑。

“我读了你的邮件，Arcturus小姐，充满对Bucky好奇心和好感。虽然我不知道你会写出什么样的报道，但是我愿意把一些事讲给你听听，也请你第一时间让我看看你的报道，好吗？”

当然，当然。

 

“那天一切如常，东河的船还是那么多，老布鲁克林的悬索桥——你知道那座桥吗，它就一直那么停在那儿。天气很好，天非常的蓝。那是我记忆里的纽约。

“很平凡的一天，没什么特别。

“我又一次申请入伍，同样的，因为我和旁人不一样的病历，又一次没有通过。”

 

“我见过那份病历，”关于这份美国队长人尽皆知的病历，你没法忽略它，它太惊人了，“因为哮喘，猩红热，风湿热，慢性或急性伤寒，高血压——”

他替我接了下去。

“是的，还有心悸和乏力。曾经我还期望过有那么一项能自己偷偷从病历上消失，这样说不定入伍的概率能高一些。”

这是Steve Rogers被问了很多遍的问题，人们乐于知道英雄故事的开端，以及英雄的过去，他很谦和，原谅普通人的好奇心，因此并不十分介意补充一些细节。

“单哮喘一项就不合格，那是战争，战争本身就意味着病痛，流血，和死亡，而一个新兵总不能首先把病痛带上战场。”他对那个众所周知的“4F”评级表示理解：“我在电影院等Bucky，他经历了比我更长的审核时间。我也想再看看宣传片。”

“影院里在播放参战宣传片，你知道的，那些煽动性极强的宣传词，后排的一位小姐一直在哭。”

我知道。

我还知道这位小姐在战后参与了关于美国队长回忆录的整理，于是SteveRogers教训“打扰公共秩序的混蛋”的故事得以广为流传。

“当时这被叫做‘好管闲事’，那些大块头总是认为揍我一顿就能解决问题。这很平常，换了别人也会提醒他。”

于是又一次地，他被堵在背街挨揍。

 

这故事太过口耳相传，以至于美国队长简洁的复述显得那样缺乏戏剧性。

 

“你明知道打不过，对吗？可你总是这样做。其他人在沉默——尽管他们也不舒服。为什么你不能坐视不管呢——那时你比你保护的人更需要保护。”我看着Steve Rogers，他有着美国人最喜爱的金发，蔚蓝眼珠里藏着碧海蓝天。

“他损害了公众利益，总要有人告诉他，不管他块头多大，”他说，仿佛在陈述‘下雨要打伞’这种常识，“房间里的大象，我想你听说过这个谚语？明明存在、却被忽略的事实，其他人都沉默，我也沉默，就会变成沉默的合谋，我不想这样。”

我惊讶于男人的学识和口才，印象中他是一位喜爱艺术的金发战士，一身正气的政治领袖，被印在各种新闻头条，但并没有资料显示他有社会心理学背景。他似乎看出了我的惊讶，也对自己的掉书袋略微不好意思起来：“这个谚语是Bucky告诉我的，我有时候想起来，会去找几本书看。”

“那天我挨揍，最后，当然，也是Bucky来帮了我。”

他说得很不经意，但我们都心知肚明，美国队长对谈论他自己兴趣缺缺，谈论那天的所有目的就是那个名字。事实上，五分钟前他按时在小酒馆预约位置坐下，要了一杯啤酒，五分钟里他已经毫无芥蒂地说到那个名字很多次。这多少令我有些意外。我本以为采访会更拘谨，更严肃。

 

“Bucky。”我重复了一遍这个名字，紧张地捻着搅咖啡的勺柄，没有人知道该怎样在美国队长面前提起这个名字才合适，除非他自己像谈论天气一样谈论着他的存在，因此我只好重复了一遍：“Bucky Barnes。”

他点点头，并不介意我显而易见的紧张：“是的，Bucky。如果一个人曾经的遭遇就是那头大象，他很难不对第一个打破沉默的人印象深刻。”

 

他提起那个名字的时候，发音那么流畅自然，一缕金发掉落下来，侧脸线条在酒馆幽微的光中坚毅而明朗，那是属于超级英雄的美，守护者的美，无懈可击的美。

而这种无懈可击的错觉让我真正放松下来，想起他回复邮件的措辞。收到回复那天我正加班加点给明日头条排版：美国队长那张俊美的，严肃的侧脸，以及他又一次不要命的，舍己为人的援救任务。

报道美国队长是最舒心的工作，他是完美的，永远对的，他的话正直，实际，鼓舞人心，这是所有人的共识。他比其他复仇者更频繁地出现在新闻中，一方面，因为他提供足够重要的新闻，发表足够理性的观点，每一条都关乎纽约人切身利益，另一方面，他仿佛比其他人都更忙，更多地出任务，更奋力地战斗在前线。

这样一位拼命工作的圣徒，他邮箱里请求“谈谈Bucky Barnes”的邮件几乎确定会被淹没于没有穷尽的公务之中——尽管我详细地写了一封长信，用几乎恳求的语气罗列了我的一切理由——毕竟跟拯救世界相比，一个刚毕业女记者的请求实在太微不足道。

然而幽蓝的荧光屏上，那封本应石沉大海的邮件被回复了，点开时我手里还攥着散发着油墨清香的报纸，刚印出美国队长宛如神祗的脸，我大脑空白一片，邮件里的短句子仿佛在轻声低语，残缺，完整，急切，却又克制：

“当然，如果你这么想知道Bucky的故事的话。”

一个记录者的神经被拨动了，还是个祈祷过Bucky永远沉睡在1944年的记录者——我隐约感觉到，这可怜的一个半钟头，或许是忙碌的美国队长给自己放过最长的假。

 

“有一些关于Bucky Barnes的资料，”我不再紧张，甚至大胆起来，“有些资料讲，Bucky在你成为美国队长前的青少年时期保护了你，使你免受霸凌的困扰——事实上，这也是我第一次认识Bucky，一位‘美国队长的挚友和保护者’，这就是你所说‘第一个打破沉默的人’所代表的意思吗？”这是第一个真正的问题，或许也是美国队长真正在等待的问题。

他笑了。

那是个很宽容的笑容，长长的睫毛低垂下来，在他鼻翼刷下一小块阴影。

 

“校车左侧的车灯破了，站牌边沿锈掉，而我的画本——上面画着我父亲——被弄脏，全是灰。是被一个很壮的小子撞掉的。理由很简单，因为我告诉他‘插队是不对的’。”众所周知，Steve Rogers曾想成为一名画家，听他构图般描绘这个记忆中的场景，我一瞬间感到某种链接——对曾经弱小的自己难以忘怀，似乎心中永远有当初那个孩子的存在。“但我已经记不太清一起等校车的人了，四十多个同学，没有什么不同的，很平常。除了Bucky。”

“我跟他不太熟，没说过太多话，他属于那类很受欢迎的男孩，高大，英俊，爱开玩笑，好脾气——你知道的。”是的，我知道的，那张黑白照片我看过无数遍，典型的受欢迎的男孩长相。

“Bucky家就在附近，不用坐校车，他只是为了抓着Tom闲聊，他爱热闹。

“他站得离我很远，所以费了点劲才挤到我这里。大家都很安静，只有他很吵闹，大叫着我的名字，说我说得对，插队就是很不好，而大个子也不应该撞掉我的东西——他居然要求Douglas道歉。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。然后Bucky邀请我去他家吃苹果派，我很高兴，晚上他坚持送我回家，我们熟了起来。我想，Bucky——”他简短地结束这个故事，开始发表他的看法。

这个故事太过简单了，或者说，美国队长太过宽容了。但我不是，我不够宽容，我清楚这类故事的来龙去脉。

“你提到‘只有Bucky很吵闹’？你记得那些名字，Tom，Douglas，你看，你都记得。”我有些粗鲁地追问。

Steve Rogers并没有计较我的无礼，他点点头：“是的，我记得。只有他很吵闹。”

他停下来想了一会儿：“如果非要说细节的话——”

 

“1928年和1943年都一样，制止扰乱公共秩序的行为都被叫做‘多管闲事’，你看过我从前的照片，体弱多病还多管闲事，就算没什么错，也不是什么令人赞同的事。”

“没有人反对你？”

“当然不会有什么人反对，但也不会有什么人真的赞成我，所以本来很吵闹的人群，在我阻止Douglas的时候几乎安静了——在Douglas撞掉画本的时候变成了完全的安静。要我说，这很平常。

“我大概记得几个人的名字，后来跟我读了同一所高中，那些再也没见的，真的不记得了。但那都不重要。

“重要的是，完全的沉默很可怕，至少对10岁的男孩很可怕，你也经历过10岁。”

我当然经历过10岁，我甚至能听到1928年Steve Rogers身边的窃窃私语，类似于“真的，Steve太弱小了，他怎么敢”，或者“没有人敢惹Douglas，没有人”，就是这些悉索的声响把尴尬变成令美国队长都害怕的安静，或者说沉默。我知道，太真实了，我经历过。

如果硬要美国队长去形容那群他“已经叫不上来名字”的少年，他恐怕会采用一些很柔和的词，事实上，只能用那些词——天真的，保守的，没有概念的，等待回家的，每一张脸都是独特的。

“我能叫出每一个人的名字，10岁的时候，记得每一个人的脸，”我说，“现在也能，但那没什么不同，因为他们做了一样的事，对吗？”

美国队长好笑地看了我一眼，他太宽容了，他不像我这样斤斤计较。不过他诚实地说：“现在大概真的不能了，当时，是的，当时我能叫出每个人的名字。”

“但没有人想变成‘不同’的那个，这很正常，年轻的孩子。”他替他们小小辩护了一下。

“可Bucky不一样，对吧，Bucky可不安静。”我小气地忽略了他的辩护。

美国队长脸上露出一种少见的神情，很轻微的骄傲。这可不寻常，要知道，SteveRogers不会露出一丝一毫的骄傲，得意，诸如此类的神情，他永远在觉得自己做得不够。

“Bucky终于挤过来，他嚷嚷着校车快来了，让Douglas为撞了我道歉，还把胳膊搭在我肩上，大声邀请我去他家。”

“大声邀请！”我注意到美国队长的用词。

“对，非常大声，所有人都能听到。”

“Douglas一定不高兴。”我担心起Bucky来。

美国队长脸上轻微的骄傲更明显了：“Bucky很受欢迎，他有本事把Douglas堵得说不出话来，他说Douglas一定是忘了Mrs. Brown的提醒，我们的家政课老师，和蔼美丽——我是说，她每天都在提醒我们要排队，或者要给妈妈一个晚安吻什么的。”

我简直能听见四十颗心落地的动静。

“Bucky也很害怕，”美国队长自顾自地说，“他的胳膊搭在我肩上，手一直在抖，他不停地咽吐沫。我知道他很害怕。”

我没再打断美国队长的回忆，我想象着10岁的Steve偷偷观察11岁的Bucky，他棕色的短发掉下一缕，翘起的嘴角闪烁着微笑，看起来那么镇定。

 

“Bucky快把我勒死了，”他的回忆流畅起来，半真半假地抱怨，“后来校车来了，大家都爬上车，包括Douglas。Bucky跟Tom告别，他邀请了我，我没有上车。”

显然，小Steve去享受了一顿美味的苹果派。

“苹果派很好吃，”他一口气说下去，“Bucky坚持要送我回家，尽管他也才11岁，但他已经有了一个弟弟，和一个小妹妹，Bucky是Barnes家最负责任的大哥，我告诉他我对这一带很熟，不会走丢，他坚持要照顾比他小的人。”

“他送了吗？”

美国队长很轻微的骄傲变成一种很轻微的得意，他点点头，快要笑起来。那是被疼爱过，被珍惜过的人才会有的神情。

“Bucky跟他妈妈说晚上住我家，于是我们挤在一起说话，不按时睡觉，还挨了训，”他接着说，“但我们都认为必须交谈，那话题很重要，很必要。”

“关于房间里的大象？”

“关于校车里的大象，”他纠正道，“我知道他很害怕，他把我肩膀都捏痛了，我谢谢他为我解围，他说他才应该谢谢我。”

 

美国队长讲到了他故事最重要的部分。他捏了捏啤酒杯把手。

 

关于Bucky单独的资料并不多，但关于咆哮突击队队长和他的副手，却几乎确定会出现在每一份关于美国队长的介绍中：无论在校园里，还是在战场上，Bucky Barnes与Steve Rogers形影不离。但我们所知道的一切也仅限于“形影不离”。那个“形影不离”的原因，并没有多少人在意。

但对1928年的两位少年而言，它却比世界上所有的战争都更值得讨论：Steve Rogers想要知道为什么Bucky Barnes帮助了他还要谢谢他。

“我有点害怕Bucky的答案。”他这样说道。

美国队长过于坦诚了，他将自己的恐惧也全盘托出，仿佛变回了那个等待Bucky给答案的小男孩，期待又害怕，怕Bucky变成四十多张一样的脸其中的一张。

“为什么呢？”但没有人不爱他的坦诚，我同样期待着那个回答。

“Bucky说，因为我‘与众不同’。他在书上读过‘房间里的大象’，他敬佩那个告诉Douglas要遵守秩序的人，他认为我打破了沉默。”

 

尽管我早就知道Bucky是个了不起的人。这个回答依然超出了我的预期。

 

电视里那个Steve Rogers的“与众不同”已经是一个结果，一种现象了，人们已经难以接受他“与众人一样”，即便如此，人们仍旧难以接受自己身边某个“Steve”的“与众不同”。

显然，Bucky Barnes不属于“人们”。

 

不过除了那些显而易见由叙述者的视角产生的偏心，即便在这个由美国队长亲述的故事里，Steve Rogers依然是那个第一个打破沉默的人，足够让Bucky佩服的朋友。

“你才是第一个打破沉默的人，如果我没有理解错的话？”我搅了搅咖啡，说出这个观点。

“但是连他自己都忽略了，‘房间里的大象’存在的原因之一，是人们对‘打破沉默者’的沉默。” 他宽容地笑了笑，他已经无数次理解过这个粗心的世界。

“Bucky忘了他有多紧张。他有多紧张，他那么做就需要多少勇气。”美国队长重新陷入那个夏天，那天下午他第一次真正认识了他的朋友Bucky Barnes：“Douglas并不讨厌他，当然，我开口之前他也并不讨厌我，我所做的并不高尚，只不过与众不同，人们甚至愿意容忍‘错误’，却不愿意容忍‘不同’。”

 

我想着这些事情的联系，慢慢我想到，美国队长不知遭遇了多少沉默的大象，对于他而言，不管他是不是第一个，Bucky对他而言却实在是第一个——哦，第一个。

“但是Bucky把‘不同’当做他要去保护的对象，”我从没有这样理解过美国队长说的话，即便我看了他各种演讲上百遍，“他敬佩‘不同’。”

 

“Bucky有很多朋友，”SteveRogers点点头，补充说，“他在乎他的朋友，他总是让人很舒服。但是我，我总是做不到。”

 

美国队长在谈论他的朋友时，并没有过分夸张，但他不断地在强调他的朋友Bucky有很多朋友，这多少有些令人费解。我猜测Steve Rogers受过一些舆论的伤害，这让我想起提问者的责任，比如——

 

“有很多研究美国队长和他的挚友生平的资料，有些观点很有趣，比如‘Bucky Barnes是一个英雄，但他恐怕不能算个好人’，你对此有什么看法吗？”这个问题并不那么礼貌，但在公众看来，这恐怕是个很值得探究的话题。

 

“他当然是个好人。”美国队长立刻说，他没有回避它，相反，他似乎等待它很久了：“如果你是在说Bucky后来的遭遇的话。他是个完美的人。”他想了想，又强调了一遍：“他曾经有很多选择。他朋友很多，他很受欢迎。”

“请原谅，可以详细些吗？”我一头雾水。

 

无论怎样镇定自若，有所准备，一旦离开那些燥热但快乐的夏日，提及Bucky Barnes后来的遭遇，Steve Rogers明显低落下去，甚至有些戒备，他不由自主地把身子侧向右手边，仿佛那里有暖气，但那里空空如也，只有嘈杂的人声。

“在我还在幻想自由女神像的供电设施时，我就意识到，能跟幻想中的世界媲美的，只有现实中的暖气，”我想开个玩笑，让气氛不那么低沉，“你快要从右边掉下去了，但是那儿可没暖气，队长。”

“很抱歉，”Steve Rogers收回胳膊，对自己的失态很不好意思，“战时士兵们喜欢来酒馆喝酒，闹一闹，唯一的娱乐，很不容易。”

他自嘲地笑了一下：“那时候Bucky喜欢坐在我右边。挨着他很暖和。”

我被这个充满了歉意的解释震动了，我观察着他紧锁的眉头，美国队长不再笑，他似乎在思索，酒馆幽微的灯光打在他脸上，如同一道狭长的裂缝。他记忆中或许也有一道裂缝，很寒冷，让他七十年后仍然在不由自主地寻找热源，让他靠向右侧。

“很抱歉，队长。”我真心实意地说。

 

他并没有介意，而是接着那个问题说起来。

“挑不出毛病的好人确实不容易做，但只要一个人懂得避免冲突，守本分，远离纷争，这个世界多少不会太亏待他们——Bucky有的是这种本事。”

他一开口，就又是强调。

“Bucky是我见过最受欢迎的人，他在乎朋友，待人宽容，慷慨大方，所以他有很多朋友。他做个‘好人’很容易，事实上，他几乎是我见过最好的人。”

 

那种神情又回来了，它并不适合出现在美国队长的脸上，那张神祗般的侧脸，承受得太多，又太重的眉眼，有那么一瞬间，像极了一个得到糖果球的，骄傲的小男孩。

 

录音笔尽责地工作，我仔细听着美国队长的话。他在说Bucky是个好人，不但是个好人，还是个完美的人。但我知道，他也知道，他没有办法讲一个关于Bucky Barnes“那些遭遇”的故事，他甚至没办法详细讲Bucky Barnes在新世纪的故事——那位幽灵藏了起来，谁也找不到他。于是Steve只能不停地说他认识的Bucky有这么好，那么好，不断地习惯性地靠向右侧。

 

这就是一切吗，我看着美国队长难过的样子。他挑的地点，一个像极了Barnes中士最喜欢去的那间小酒馆的地方。他曾经是那里最受欢迎的英俊士兵。

 

“Bucky是这里最受女孩欢迎的人。”美国队长又说了一遍。

 

“可是，他后来——”我想提醒他回归这个问题，我想请他说点别的什么，比如Bucky被脑部控制了，他没有自我意识，因此他没有必要为自己“冬日战士”的身份承受“不是好人”的指责。

Steve Rogers早在审判的时候，就曾义正言辞地阐述过这些观点，不是吗。

但他此刻仿佛忘记了，他没有理我，继续讲了Bucky曾经多么幸福，多么接近真正平静的生活。于是我知道了Bucky的女友，就是那个被约到明日世界博览会的女友，名叫Connie，我还知道了她后来成为护士，在战场上与Bucky重逢过短短的一天。

 

“队长，我明白，他很受欢迎，他离那种平静幸福的生活非常近。”我试着安慰他——他讲了那么多Bucky的幸福，却显得那么期待，那么难过。

可他看上去却因为这句话更加低落了：“是的，非常近，他想要做个永远不出错的‘好人’很容易。”美国队长再次向右边靠过去。他停了下来。

沉默横亘在这位回忆挚友的男人，和他周遭的一切之间，包括我。

 

我盯着他握着啤酒杯的手，突然意识到，Steve Rogers不是在难过，而是在自责。那么强烈的自责，几乎压得美国队长无法冷静。

 

“Bucky本来就是个足够好的‘好人’？”我问他。

“当然。”

“Bucky是个完美的人？”我继续问，用SteveRogers自己的话。

“当然。”

“你刚才说，Bucky Barnes并不喜欢战争，他反对战争，或者说，他反对那些威胁人们生命的一切，包括霸凌，包括战争？”

“对，他是这样说的。”

“他只有11岁的时候，就曾经为了你，站在了自己所熟悉的世界的对立面。你刚才这样讲的，对不对，队长？”

“他很受欢迎，他们对他都很友好，你知道的。”Steve Rogers理所当然地赞同道。

我又一次意识到我有多么愚蠢，在Steve和Bucky面前，我永远扮演着一个无法估计那种深厚联结的局外人，我像所有人一样，低估着这对挚友之间的情感。

美国队长不愿意讲出我想听的，所有人想听的那些冠冕堂皇的话，比如“他被洗脑了，他甚至不被当个人对待”，虽然所有人都知道事实如此。

——是因为他在自责。

 

“队长，你觉得，你应当和Barnes一同承担那些‘遭遇’所造成的一切罪责？你甚至应当为他的遭遇负责？”

他看了看我：“显而易见。如果他需要承担责任，我赞同过战争，我没能救他出来，我也需要。”

天啊，天啊，没有任何政府允许美国精神的代表对公众说出这样的话，这简直不合逻辑。

 

他显然太过明白我在想什么了。于是他说：“如果你要写明天上报纸的新闻，我会告诉你我所坚持认为的一切——关于那段遭遇，Bucky是受害者，他被折磨了七十年，他是九头蛇最残忍的受害者。你问我他是不是好人，他是个好人，毋庸置疑。”

“但你告诉我你不是，你想写关于他的，真实的一生。”

 

“没错，Barnes真实的一生。”

 

“那可不容易。我不能替他简单否认那段流血的历史。他需要承担责任，他也会承担责任。即便这并不能否认他是个好人——他那时被控制，被洗脑了。”美国队长的情感被他藏好，他重新变得客观严肃起来。

“但你看过他的演讲，他认为即便自己被洗脑，造成的事实是不会变的。”Steve Rogers或许无数遍地想过这个问题，他太过明白Bucky为何如此执着。

“如果他不去参军，”美国队长顿了一下，仿佛被这个假设伤害到了，“他会结婚，生子，继承家业，他依然会是最受欢迎的人，任何人提起Bucky Barnes，都会说那是布鲁克林最著名的好小伙。”

“这个世界，对有些人并不那么友善，”Steve客观地说，“但是对Bucky，对他起码是安全的。”

我的心被揪紧了，我从没想过一个不是Barnes中士的BuckyBarnes，因为我最初认识他，他就是Barnes中士。但Steve不一样，Steve幻想过无数遍不是中士的Bucky。

“非要说的话，世界对我不算坏，但绝对算不上什么好，”我赞同道，“但的确，它对于Bucky这样的人，是安全的，他了解它的规则，他懂得如何过得平凡幸福。”

“他只需要坐视不管，就依然会是一个人人称赞的好人，姑娘还是会爱他，朋友们还是会请他喝酒，一切不会有任何改变，像你说的，Arcturus小姐，他离那种平静幸福的生活太近了。他反对那些威胁人们生命的一切，比如霸凌，或者战争，这些统统让他不舒服。”

“Bucky从没想通过战争这玩意的意义究竟在哪儿。”

Steve讲了这个故事，他提到了Bucky对于战争的所有困惑。

 

我完全明白了。

 

“但他没有哪怕一分钟回避过那些，不管是霸凌，还是战争，他从没想过不去管你，或者当个逃兵，是吗？”我接过话头。

美国队长仿佛回到了七十年前的那些夜晚，每一个晚上都有无数青年战死，再也无法回到家乡。

“他打破沉默，就一定要直面霸凌，他递交入伍申请，成为狙击手，就一定会面对杀戮。后来他的遭遇，都开始于他不愿意做一个胆怯的，安全的好人。”美国队长点点头。

 

是啊，是啊，我忍不住想，Bucky Barnes受到过美丽旧世界的厚待，但他选择走出那些温和的良夜，他选择成为一名士兵，从此再也没有回去过。

 

我仔细想着我所遇到过的人，想着Bucky的那些过于明显的特点，比如，好吧，受欢迎，发现美国队长所说的一切都是对的：Bucky做个挑不出毛病的‘好人’，实在是太擅长了。更何况，他主观上，一直都向往着最好，最和善的那种信念。

 

“他曾经准备承担责任，他现在正在承担责任，拿那种好与坏判断他，确实也太不负责。”我从未感受过如此强烈的，去真正了解一个人的愿望。美国队长那独特的，深厚的情感，令我无地自容。

 

“Bucky很勇敢。”我接着说，用了陈述句。

 

那个被Bucky保护过的金发英雄点点头：“我所见过最好的，最勇敢的人。”

 

于是，最后他还是用了那个词。

大概在他心里，无论那个‘好’的标准究竟是什么，他的挚友都足够配得上这个评价。

 

***

 

告别美国队长后，我沿着布鲁克林大街走，他在采访后半段所讲述的一切，大爆炸般充斥着我的大脑。他语速很快，情感真挚，细节详尽——他太迫切想要把一些话说出来。它们共同勾勒出Bucky早年生活的一些片段。当然，所有的画面里也都有着同样年轻的金发英雄。

关于他27岁之前的人生，即便采访到Bucky Barnes本人，也不会得到更多信息了，他不再记得这些。曾经两个人的画面，最后变做一个人的记忆，七十年过去，依然在Steve Rogers的脑海中清晰如昨。

我听了无数遍录音，队长太过急切，以至于时间线有些模糊，而他转述Bucky的话时，听上去又如此心碎。

回到家中我没有冲我爱喝的咖啡，而是给自己倒了杯牛奶。

我感觉到自己的胃部在缓缓灼烧，头也有些晕，胸腔里似乎有什么东西在躁动不安，让我无法好好地整理今天得到的资料。

我本该为我采访过美国队长而欢欣雀跃，就算不大肆炫耀，也得自我得意一番。可现在Steve Rogers的情感，他真挚的愿望和深切的痛楚被摆到了我眼前，它们像一只受了伤的鸽子，洁白的羽毛滴着血，扑闪翅膀跃过我的脸颊。

他一定希望这个世界变得更好，大家都能幸福。

可他所认为的，这世界上最好的人，没能拥有幸福。

我眼眶一热，抹了把脸，才发现自己流出了眼泪。

把牛奶全倒进肚子了，我还是决定今晚早些休息。希望能做个好梦，做个善良勇敢的人们，能获得幸福的梦。

***

 

1918年7月4日，Stephen Rogers出生于布鲁克林一个典型的美国家庭。他有一位心怀理想的父亲，和一位温柔严肃的母亲。他诞生于爱，夏日，自由，黎明前夕，狭小的公寓，战争，以及思念。

小Rogers刚学会阅读，便从床底纸箱的几本日记中继承了父亲的一些想法，有时候他会缠着母亲讲不久前的战争，或是从邻居的只言片语中勾勒父亲的脸庞——那成了他热爱素描的最初缘由——再现他生命中能够依靠，却素未谋面的父亲。

Rogers先生并没能触碰儿子柔软的额发，他只来得及在家书中亲吻未出生的孩子，并请求妻子同意使用他建议的名字——他说自己曾在数百个夜晚念叨过它——简单，普通，好发音，易拼写，典型美国男孩的名字。

起源于一个圣经里的名字，圣徒的名字。

那名字属于一个未出生的孩子时，曾陪伴一位普通美国士兵度过了军旅生涯。当它属于一个青少年的时候，已经离那个混乱的时代很久远了，母亲和邻居，以及他的好兄弟Bucky，再平常不过地叫他“Steve”。

“Steve！Steve！”

Bucky发那个尾音的时候，习惯嘴角微翘，牙齿轻咬下唇，暖和的声音像是从胸腔里振翅而出。Steve每次听到，都会笑——有什么理由不笑呢，那可是Bucky Barnes，全布鲁克林出名的好小伙。

他们一起上学，形影不离，有时候Bucky缠着Steve给他念故事，Bucky最喜欢的一个童话，是法国人莫里斯的《青鸟》。

那时候Steve瘦弱的肋骨清晰可数，浅金的发色茅草般枯黄，他喜欢皱眉，一脸严肃，老布鲁克林人形容他“很弱小，营养不良，经常挨揍”，不过Steve本人可从没有一刻认为过，自己很“弱小”——尽管他承认自己身材方面不占什么优势。Bucky显然十分赞同Steve的自我评价，即便他习惯利用自己高大的身材教训胆敢欺负Steve的大块头，他坚持认为Steve作为“勇于指出‘房间里的大象’的男孩”，十分强大。

“只不过他们太弱了，Steve，弱者才会用拳头解决问题。”Steve记忆中的Bucky健康得跟只小牛犊一样，他代表力量和快乐，他从不用拳头解决问题。

Steve的青春期没什么好的回忆，除了Bucky。Rogers夫人去世的那段时间，Bucky不间断的陪伴和资助令Steve感激又难为情，他的愿望不多，却很奢侈——成为Bucky那样的人，比如真正帮助别人，比如去上大学，找份好工作，比如入伍。

Bucky无数次告诉Steve他有多好，比自己好得多。

“你没有认过输，这很重要，兄弟。”Bucky这样说，这是Steve记忆最深刻的几句评价之一，在他后来的战斗中，甚至在他来到新时代之后，他无数次想过：Bucky这样赞赏过我。

不过同样是这个Steve，在别人眼里却执拗而不切实际。

1941年是个苟延残喘的年份，才从大萧条的折磨中缓过一点劲，高失业率依旧恐吓着普通布鲁克林人，北美大陆以外的地方，虚假和平被打破，那年冬天，珍珠港遭袭，北美人民头一回被迫面对着战争的真相。

1941年的Steve Rogers依然有些理想主义，他已经揭不开锅，却还在画画，他被揍得够惨，却想要入伍。

用别人的话说，他‘不可理喻’，用Bucky的话说，他‘与众不同’——不是没有体弱的人，但他好管闲事，也并不是没有穷困的人，但他不接受帮助。于是，在无数场合，能想见Steve Rogers是多么格格不入，他与那个保守年代的生存哲学迥然相异，甚至相悖，陷入癫狂的世界拒绝与他共振，他也无法与惯于沉默的群体共鸣。

即便如此，Steve Rogers的全部思虑，依然牵系他人的福祉，他在思考霸凌产生的根源，以及如何在一个更高，更广的层面真正对抗它，可惜受困于那副孱弱的身躯，他总是一再被他所向往的事业拒之门外。

那时候，几乎所有人都会认为，他那一套，“没用”。

 

“你也认为那‘没用’吗，Bucky？”

1942年在Steve Rogers的记忆中意味着无休止的‘4F’，为此他甚至开始动脑筋，做些于事无补的努力。Bucky第一次得知Steve简历造假的时候，十分生气，但又忍不住跑来看着他，以免他再做出什么傻事。

Bucky依然在生气，但他还是说，我不觉得，但你会伤害自己，你有哮喘。接着Bucky指出一些事实，比如Steve的猩红热刚痊愈还不到一周，他愤愤地提高声调，Steve，万一你出了什么差错……

他不愿再说下去，关于Steve有万分之一可能遭受不幸的联想，都让他无法平静，这让他心情更差了，他问Steve，你为什么不能试着找份工作？

“我能干什么，Bucky？”Steve自嘲地回应。

Bucky有些伤感地揉揉他的金发，Steve记得那是他的旧公寓，Bucky提着一袋橘子来看他，灯光昏暗，在Bucky鼻梁落下一道金属质感的高光，他一半的脸浸在灯下，另一半沉入夜色，让这个一向微笑的青年有了道鲜明的裂缝。

那明暗有些过于强烈了，Steve看不到自己，他只能看到Bucky，但他听到Bucky开玩笑说，Steve，你脸上有道裂缝。

裂缝，Steve想，不要有裂缝。

可灯光更昏暗了。

很久以后，久到美国队长与他的时代失散，难以置信地回忆“冬日战士”那张熟悉的脸，他依然记得，那时他的裂缝那么明显，明显到令Bucky灰绿色的眼睛湿润起来，他觉得Bucky的眼睛虽然大，但已经盛不住了，于是他想伸手擦，可是Bucky并没有哭，只是好脾气地蹲下来，递给他一块热毛巾，让他擦脸。

Bucky看着他，笑着说Steve肯动脑子，又勤快，什么都可以做，别小看自己。他害怕Steve不信，还特意拍拍他单薄的胸膛，说虽然它只有那么小，那里面可装着一整个咆哮的大西洋。

哦，Steve忍不住把这句评价也收藏起来，Bucky一笑，他脸庞上的裂缝就模糊掉了，Bucky怎么会有裂缝呢，他永远点亮着他旧公寓的屋顶。

然后Bucky发表了他的看法，他很少发表什么看法，所以他一旦发表，Steve几乎能一字不差地复述出来。

“但是战争，Steve，战争，绞肉机，信念吞噬器，它有可能会把你夺走，它不会因为你‘强壮’或是‘瘦弱’就放过你，你没有必要用它来证明自己。”

“我不是要去送死，Bucky！我只是不想看到欺凌，我讨厌霸凌，以强势欺压弱势，我想要做点什么，你知道的——”他急忙解释道。

“Steve，战争就是霸凌的一种，”Bucky接过毛巾，坐在他身边，“真正的霸凌，用武力逼迫人服从，人和武器是没办法抗衡的，这比以强欺弱还要糟糕。”

但Steve太关注世界了，他那时候没有办法完全理解Bucky在说什么，他急着讨论，或是解释，他急着让Bucky理解他：“这就是为什么美国要参战，Bucky，目的不同的战争，性质不同。”

Bucky摇摇头，他觉得没什么区别，他告诉Steve，他认为战争就是要求服从，他很不喜欢这类东西。无论那是什么目的，什么性质。Bucky觉得话题有些沉重，又跟他半开玩笑，说自己跟他一起报名，只是做点“Bucky佩服的Steve一直在做的事”。

Bucky告诉过他无数次，照他的想法，Steve的“与众不同”就足够了，那本身就意味着反抗，不服从，还有独立。但Bucky知道，那也意味着拥有与他的健康状况所不匹配的抱负，这总是让他的胃下沉。

Bucky躺下去，右手放在胃部，低声请求，他说，求你了，Steve，你看，我可以去参军。他边说，边把头搁在沙发扶手上，盯着天花板，Barnes家的长子一向亲和，有趣，有大群女孩央求他教她们跳舞，他很少向谁开口要求什么，因为他很少走投无路，但此时他有些烦躁，不断地说，你一直在反抗，你已经在反抗了，你很了不起。

“但你不能总这样，Steve。”

Steve碰了碰Bucky的左手，想给出一些安慰。他并不很理解Bucky的恐惧，他觉得Bucky有些多虑：“Bucky，你还记得那本法国童话吗？”

Bucky当然记得，那是他最喜爱的故事，故事里的人一直寻找青鸟，因为青鸟代表“幸福”。Steve觉得，上战场就是寻找青鸟，寻找更多人的幸福，更多人的幸福就是他自己的幸福。

他试着把这个想法告诉Bucky，希望能得到理解。

Bucky回握住他的手，重重捏了一下，他认输了。Bucky总归是要认输的，他总归是要理解Steve所想的一切，所以他表示友好地捏着他，请他不要担心。

他们都不再说话，很久之后，Bucky反复咕哝着一句话，困倦地睁不开眼。Steve坐着没有动，听了很久Bucky反复不断的自言自语。

Bucky说：“但你不能总这样对我。”

Steve慢慢听懂了——他大概花了半个多世纪才听懂，Bucky害怕他上战场，就算他强壮起来，Bucky还是会害怕他上战场。

 

1942年的冬夜干巴巴的，Steve Rogers不喜欢冬天，他喜欢跟Bucky这样有春天气质的人呆在一起，Bucky不会觉得Steve没用，他觉得Steve需要去试试看，Bucky也不会否定Steve的信念，他只是担心Steve向往的地方，只会粉碎他的信念，危及他的生命。

 

1942年的Steve Rogers没有其他朋友，他没有对比“友谊”与“友谊”之间不同的奢侈，但他隐约感到，每一次他自以为很了解Bucky的时候，就会发现他还可以更了解Bucky，比如他不断地发现Bucky比他认为的，比其他人认为的，甚至比Bucky自己认为的，都要更在乎Steve。

但他依然得去寻找那只扑棱棱的青鸟，百折不挠。

 

幸运的是，不久之后他在明日世界博览会报名了血清实验招募，得到一个机会。后来的事变得广为流传，他没能完成那场四人约会，也没来得及跟Bucky好好告别。那天是Steve只是Steve Rogers的最后一天，是美国队长故事的开始。

但鲜少有人注意到的是，那天也是Bucky只是Bucky Barnes的最后一天，那天Barnes中士穿上了军服，它同样是另一个故事的开端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注释及引用】  
> [1]Luna Lovegood: 系列小说Harry Potter中遭受霸凌的女孩  
> [2]英文原诗引用自泰戈尔诗集；中文翻译系本文作者参照网络译本自己发挥。


End file.
